Me Gustas Tú
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Ela gostava.


**Me Gustas Tú**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Ron Weasley

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: **Ela gostava.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu. Não me processe, ok?

* * *

**N/A:** Olá o// Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Cores - lançado por mim, muito obrigada - no fórum Marauder's Map :D

Os itens utilizados foram:

21. Jujuba

22. Sorvete

Eu utilizei um trecho da música Me Gustas Tú, do Manu Chao, mas ela não está na ordem. A tradução está no final.

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

"Tú lo sabes que soy loca por ti." Ela disse e sorriu quando percebeu que ele não tinha entendido o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

* * *

_Me gustan los aviones, me gustas tú._

_Me gusta su cocina, me gustas tú._

"Ron, nós estamos atrasados. Vamos perder a chave do portal." Hermione ria ao ver que Ron tinha aquela expressão de "ainda-não-acordei-e-estou-morrendo-de-sono".

Hermione desceu as escadas até a cozinha, onde Molly preparava alguns lanches para que eles pudessem levar para a Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Aquela cozinha que conhecia tão bem. Aquela cozinha que tinha as paredes amarelas, cadeiras verdes descascadas e uma mesa de um marrom avermelhado. Gostava daquela miscelânea de cores.

_Me gusta el viento, me gustas tú._

_Me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tú._

"Ron! Cuidado!" Ela gritou quando levantou a vassoura do chão.

Eles estavam no campo de Quidditch, Ron finalmente tinha convencido-a a subir em uma vassoura e voar. Ela estava na mesma vassoura que Ron, segurando-se forte e com os olhos fechados. Mas ao ver que eles estavam finalmente em uma altura e velocidade estável ela os abriu. Aqueles olhos cor mel.

Seus cabelos voavam. O marrom claro misturando-se ao vemelho-fogo.

Sentia o vento trazendo pequenas gotas de chuva, mas não se importava. O que importava era aquele sorriso que ela sabia que estava no rosto de Ron.

_Me gusta la cena, me gustas tú._

Era um daqueles dias, daqueles dias em que a comida do banquete também era Muggle. Dumbledore entendia que os estudantes Muggles às vezes sentiam falta daquela comida, que passaram toda infância comendo. A sobremesa não era diferente.

Por toda a mesa apareceram bolas coloridas de sorvete, que estavam em vasilhas transparentes.

Ron ao longo dos anos percebeu que Hermione comia realmente bem nesses dias.

Ela pegou uma grande vasilha e começou a escolher alguns sabores. Mais colorido não podia ficar.

Uma bola verde clara: pistache. Duas verdes com um toque de marrom: menta com chocolate. Uma bola creme: creme. Duas bolas rosas: morango. E finalmente meia bola azul: tutti-frutti.

Era assustador como ela comia sorvete.

"Você quer?" Ela perguntou olhando para Ronald e estendendo-lhe a vasilha.

_Me gusta la mar, me gustas tú._

"Meus pais estavam pensando em passar as férias na praia." Ela olhou para o lado e viu que a expressão de Ron tinha mudado. Sua figura, se possível, ficou apagada.

"Serão só alguns dias Ron. E não é como se eu não pudesse aparatar para aqui quando eu quiser..."

Aquele sorriso, aquele brilho que ele tinha em volta de si.

_Me gusta la noche, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tú._

Ficou a observar, da sacada da casa onde estava, o entardecer. Toda aquela mistura de cores. O céu tinha ficado absurdamente lindo, um tom alaranjado que misturava-se a um tom azulado bem fraco. Em alguns pontos via o céu um pouco rosa. Mas nada tinha sentido porque ele não estava lá. Sabia que ficaria apenas mais uma semana ali, e depois voltaria a vê-lo.

Mas mesmo tendo consciência disso, quando via o céu e aquele entardecer, tudo o que vinha em sua mente era que aquilo era efeito da poluição.

_Me gusta soñar, me gustas tú._

"Vamos ao Beco Diagonal comemorar a sua volta" Ron tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, e ela não podia fazer nada a não ser sorrir junto.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Luna foram para o Beco Diagonal, e para a alegria de alguns, a loja de doces Zonko's tinha aberto uma filial ali.

Ron e Harry estavam loucos para comprar doces. Enquanto Ginny e Luna viam algumas lojas do outro lado da rua, Hermione procurava algum doce que lhe chamasse atenção.

E então foi como se um raio a tivesse acertado e ela viu.

Jujubas.

Jujubas coloridas e com aparência diferente das Muggles.

"Nós temos várias opções desse doce, Srta. Ácidas e doces, com outros sabores também." Uma atendente da loja disse à Hermione quando viu que ela olhava as jujubas. "Se você quiser saber qual é qual, só precisa me perguntar."

"Obrigada. Vou levar das ácidas e das doces."

_Me gusta el fuego, me gustas tú._

Estendeu sua mão para tocar os cabelos do ruivo. Parecia que sua mão pegaria fogo se ela chegasse mais perto. Mas sabia que era só sua imaginação. Sabia que aquilo era perfeitamente seguro.

_Te lo dije muy clarito_

**/. Fin .\**

**Traduções:**

_Tú lo sabes que soy loca por ti_: você sabe que eu sou louca por você

_Me gustan los aviones, me gustas tú_: eu gosto dos aviões, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta su cocina, me guustas tú_: eu gosto da sua cozinha, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta el viento, me gustas tú_: eu gosto do vento, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tú_: eu gosto da chuva, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta la cena, me gustas tú_: eu gosto do jantar, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta la mar, me gustas tú_: eu gosto do mar, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta la noche, me gustas tú_: eu gosto da noite, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tú_: eu gosto da manhã, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta soñar, me gustas tú_: eu gosto de sonhar, eu gosto de você

_Me gusta el fuego, me gustas tú_: eu gosto do fogo, eu gosto de você

_Te lo dije muy clarito_: te disse claramente


End file.
